


2B or Not-2B

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Research shows that debriefing stress-relief increases combat capabilities for the next mission.  Mission protocol requires combat personnel to engage in post-combat activities to relieve such stress.  This fic involves 2B and 9S literally only having sex, and that's it.  A big oral focus on this one, especially for 2B's sweet butt.





	2B or Not-2B

The androids stood across from each other, the sound of the door closing leaving them in a heavy silence. A bed, lonely and unassuming, sat on the floor between them. The woman awkwardly cleared her throat and moved over to it, running a hand through the white hair on her head. She refused to look 9S in his eyes, her otherwise blank face turning redder by the minute. The boy raised a hand, opening his mouth to speak, but a hiss from 2B cut him off.

"Don't you dare speak. Just... just get to work." With that, she turned around and lied down on the bed, her lower lip trembling with the sudden influx of excitement and tension in her body. It was made even headier with the mattress moving as 9S got up on it behind her, and it reached a peak as she felt his hands graze against her ass. The boy was immediately groping her, both hands tugging and kneading the plush skin as his excitement overcame his bashfulness. The woman pushed her chin down against the soft, silky sheets and waited, the warm tension in her stomach growing as the hot breath of her partner teased the sensitive skin of her ass.

2B bit her lip as she felt the boy's tongue gliding against her half-exposed flesh. The taut cloth clinging against her ass made for poor cover against the heat and saliva of his tongue, and she reflexively tensed up for the first moment until relaxing. She sighed first, the easing of her muscles quickly following, and suddenly 9S found his lips pressed more fully against the girl's butt. With 2B's relaxation came an ease of motion, a soft grinding of her hips back against his tender licks. The sound of her breaths, suddenly harsher and with sharp catches, was now the only one in the room. The android quickened his pace as he unleashed his obsession, finding both an easing and building of the deep tensions in his body as he pushed harder and deeper with his tongue. The tiny bit of cloth covering her ass gave way and was pushed to the side, and 9S buried his tongue inside her. Every inch of 2B's perfect flesh had the taste and scent he'd been craving, and her plush behind caved with barely any effort on his part and quickly gave in to his lusty assault.

With a pang of regret, 9S slowly let one hand leave his companion's perfect ass, dragging down her figure and her inner thighs until it came to rest against the wet, soft outline of her pussy against the taut clothing concealing it. It was doing a bad job of that, he thought, as his fingers traced delicate lines against the obvious indent of her lips. He could feel the curves and dips of every inch of her skin through the clothing, and the trembling of her body in response to his touch. A soft jerk of 2B's hips was accompanied by a little gasp of pleasure, or perhaps irritation, from her mouth as he touched a sensitive spot through the cloth. From his spot behind her thick, gorgeous ass, 9S watched as the girl looked back over her shoulder with a mixed expression of frustration on her face.

"Are you quite finished teasing back there?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her face beet-red and beautiful. 9S jumped slightly and nodded, once again burying his tongue deep inside of her and making her almost immediately lose concentration. No more fooling around, he thought as his free hand tugged the woman's clothing aside. Baring her pussy brought a sigh of relief from the woman, quickly replaced with stifled, lewd noises as the boy started to press his fingers against her petals. He traced two fingers up and down her lips, getting them slick with 2B's lust before gently pushing them halfway inside. He started achingly-slow, his fingers gently tugging back and coming away covered in the girl's shimmering juices all the way to the tips before pushing them back in. He could feel 2B's hips moving back against the motion, her ass pressing back needily against his tongue.

It was with great enthusiasm that 9S obeyed his partner's silent wishes, his exhilarated breaths against her ass allowing him to inhale the heady, thick scent of her arousal. 2B's pussy became quickly used to his fingers, soft trails of clear juices trailing back with them before slowly turning white against his skin. The boy couldn't see this to enjoy it, his eyes completely enthralled with her ample, thick ass that was now fully bucking back against his face. If that wasn't enough to fill his body with need, the sounds of 2B's stifled moaning and gasping was quickly joined by the lewd, slick noises of her pussy as it needily squeezed down on his fingers. His position on his knees was beneficial for one reason, and that was because it meant that the bulge in his shorts was only moderately tense. Every little motion of his hips, which rocked back and forth every time 2B's ass slammed back into him, caused his sensitive little cock to drag with painful, pleasurable tension against the fabric.

"N-Nine! I'm-!" The boy responded quickly, burying his tongue inside his partner with rapid force while his fingers pressed roughly against her sensitive clit. They quickly jerked up and down in small, focused circles which immediately caused 2B to lose her concentration. Her voice, cracking with the sudden raise in pitch and volume, echoed in the small room as she cried out despite herself. With this intense, rough push toward ecstasy and the hot tongue rhythmically fucking her, the android was quick to bury her face into the bedsheets and whimper her way through a shivering orgasm. The sound of her cunt, slick and messy with cum, squeezing desperately on 9S's fingers filled the room even as her whining and mewling was muffled by the silk. The boy continued his lustful attentions, roughly tongue-fucking the girl's ass as it bucked back against him with hopeless need even as her legs began to shake with the intensity of her pleasure. Too sensitive she was, to the two-front assault on her body from her partner. Her quivering legs began to twitch and move as she tried to clamp them up, unable to cry out vocally for 9S to stop with her stifled moaning. Her legs squeezed against his shoulders and he got the message, a lewd gasp escaping his mouth as drool trailed from the girl's well-used asshole to his lolling tongue, and his fingers slowed to a stop before gently tugging free of her dripping pussy.

As 2B's voice slowly recovered from her high-pitched whining, soft hums leaving her lips as she slowly regained composure amongst the heavy panting she and her partner were so preoccupied with. She could feel the tension of her companion without even looking at him, the anxious impatience of his form on the bed. Slowly lifting herself up onto all fours, she looked at 9S from beneath her shoulder as they both regained their breath. There was a clear and obvious outline in his uniform, and she knew it was his turn.

"Stand up," she ordered.

9S let out a hot gasp, his hands immediately dropping to the girl's head and holding on tight as she ran her lips over his cock. The eagerness with which she sucked and licked along his shaft belied the composure of her expression, the way she sighed peacefully against his flesh a dead giveaway to how much she really enjoyed this sort of thing. The boy could hardly keep himself steady, his legs quivering at the intense pleasure radiating out from his sensitive cock. One of his hands glided down to 2B's shoulder, using her to steady himself despite her moving. Even with her visor still on, the android was gorgeous to him and he thought perhaps he could tell how much she was enjoying herself. The boy's hips began to rock back and forth whether he liked it or not, his whole body trembling in response to the eager treatment he was receiving. Even down on her knees, 2B was unbelievably beautiful, and he thought perhaps she looked even better with her lips wrapped around his dick.

A soft whimper escaped 9S's lips as he felt the woman's hands, firmly gripping his ass, begin to grope and rub at it. Certainly she had to be enjoying herself now, he thought, but even as he tried to formulate theories his head started to cloud over with the bliss coursing through his body and the stuffy heat of the room. He gave a soft, startled gasp as a finger brushed against his exposed ass, tracing around the sensitive flesh for a moment before pushing against it. 2B began to finger him, and the boy could only keep rocking his hips in response as he slowly gave in to the ecstasy wracking his body. Each thrust into the girl's hot mouth only helped her finger-fuck his ass deeper and faster, and soon 9S was humping away at the android's face with reckless abandon. The woman slowly pulled her mouth back, tongue running over her soft pouty lips to clear them of saliva as she looked up at her partner. One hand slid around his waist, tickling the skin and getting him to quiver a bit before it reached his small cock and began to stroke it. Her silky gloves felt wonderfully soft against his sensitive shaft, and the way she ran a thumb tenderly over the spot beneath the head dragged a whine out of him.

"Are you planning on finishing already?" she asked, a deriding tone in her voice belied by the tiniest smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 9S nodded, but his murmur of agreement was cut off quickly as the silky hand stroking his shaft began to quicken its pace, jerking him off fast and rough as she continued to finger him. His tight, feminine ass stuck out as the boy started to bend over instinctually, letting 2B abuse him even as he felt the familiar hot tension begin to build up at the base of his cock. It teased him with the promise of pleasure, his cock twitching once or twice as it lit up with blissful sensations under 2B's attentions. His head was swimming and his legs were quivering, such that he could barely hear 2B as she continued to tease him. Her tone was short, but he couldn't help but stare at the lewd smile slowly spreading on her lips. It was just too much for one android to bear.

2B let out a cute gasp as the first spurt of cum hit her face, landing squarely on the visor as 9S's shaky whines of pleasure filled her ears. She composed herself quickly, her hands reaching a peak of speed as they roughly pleasured her companion to the tune of his desperate whimpers. Her face was rose-red as it was quickly covered in his hot, slick cum. Every hopeless twitch of 9S's rock-hard cock resulted in another thick strand of lust clinging against his partner's skin, until all that was left was one last trail of cum between the head of his member and the gloved thumb gently rubbing against it. His whole body still trembling as the bliss ebbed away, 9S slowly caught his breath as 2B stood to her feet and led him over to the bed by the hand, delicately seating him so that he could fall back with a sigh of relief. Both of them collapsed, hands held tightly, on the soft sheets and breathed easy.

"Hey..." the boy started, a nervous edge to his voice.

"What? Don't tell me you want to go again, we've already relaxed."

"But... it's a week until our next mission!"


End file.
